warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buster
|pastaffie=Darktail's group, The Kin, Loner, ShadowClan |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' Kate's Blog |warrior=Rippletail |rogue=Rippletail |loner=Rippletail |kittypet=Buster |mother=Snowbird |father=Scorchfur |sisters=Cloverfoot, Berryheart, Beenose, Yarrowleaf, Bluebellkit, Gullkit, Frondkit |brother=Conekit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Buster is a white tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Rippletail is on patrol at the ShadowClan border with Tigerheart and Cloverfoot. Alderpaw greets him and Twigkit is with him. She figures that the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice knows their names from meeting them at Gatherings. Alderpaw states that they are gathering herbs and Rippletail questions why at night. Alderpaw replies that some herbs are best gathered at dark. The ShadowClan warrior looks at Twigkit, asking if ThunderClan send their kits out of camp at night often to help their medicine cats. The two ThunderClan cats are worried about Violetkit and if she is safe from the rogues. Rippletail is confident the rogues are no threat, but Alderpaw stares at the warrior and reminds him Furzepelt was killed. Rippletail huffs, pointing out that WindClan started that battle. :Rippletail is seen half-asleep outside the warriors' den, the wind rippling his fur. Later on, Rippletail and Mistcloud barge past Violetpaw, knocking Whorlkit and Flowerkit as they rushed across the clearing. Whorlkit protests, but the warriors ignore him. Tawnypelt snaps that they are late, and Rippletail replies, showing a lack of respect for the senior warrior, flicking his tail. Tawnypelt insists everyone must hunt and Rippletail steps in front of her, rubbing his nose with his paw. He states that sick cats do not eat and asks why they need to catch so much prey then. :When Twigpaw, who is being held hostage, tries to escape, Rippletail jumps at her but the apprentice escapes his grip. He then lines up beside Scorchfur, Mistcloud, and Sparrowtail with Lionpaw and Birchpaw joining him. Spikefur is disgruntled with Crowfrost letting Twigpaw go, and stalks across the camp. Rippletail and Mistcloud glance at each other before following him and the other angry cats. :The Clan is unhappy how hard they have to hunt to feed the sick cats. After Rowanstar and Tigerheart probably discuss who can hunt, they exit the leader's den. Rippletail's eyes are shown to have disdain and he crosses the camp to murmur something to Spikefur. Violetpaw wonders what they were talking about, and figures it’s nothing good by the look of it. Tigerheart then selects Rippletail as part of the patrol to hunt among the ditches. :When it is time for the Gathering, Rippletail, among a lot of the young cats, refuse to go to the Gathering due to the Clans not helping them fight the sickness. Darktail comes and takes over the Clan, stating whoever leaves for the Gathering will never come back. Rippletail remains behind with all the Clan except Rowanstar, Tigerheart, and Tawnypelt. Shattered Sky :Rippletail is now a part of Darktail's Kin. Violetpaw notes him to be among the line of rogues that stand on the edge of the Thunderpath that separates the Kin's territory from RiverClan's, ready to attack. River of Fire : Trivia Mistakes *He is mistakenly called a tabby. *There is a major inconsistency in what happened to Rippletail; In ''Tigerheart's Shadow he is one of the cats that return to ShdowClan, while in River of Fire, he is a kittypet. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Snowbird: Father: :Scorchfur: Sisters: :Cloverfoot: :Berryheart: :Beenose: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Frondkit: :Gullkit: Brother: :Conekit: Nieces: :Needletail: :Sunkit: Nephews: :Spirekit: :Hollowkit: Uncle: :Ratscar: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Rieselschweifru:Рябохвостfr:Rippletailfi:Rippletail (VK) Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:River of Fire characters